Let the Games Begin
by nevertrustaprettygirl
Summary: Peeta,Katniss,Effie,and Haymitch are back in the capitol. The games have started again under Paylors control. Are Peeta and Katniss getting married, and where is Gale? Will things ever just be okay for Katniss Everdeen? Takes place 2 years after rebelion
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Started this after becoming obsessed with The Hunger Games series, this is after The Mockingjay.

"Prim!" I shouted but nothing really came out. "PRIM MOVE!" I tried to scream louder, but still nothing. We were standing outside of the presidents mansion, and Prim was trying to save the children who survived the first round of the explosion, but then, *BOOM.* The second round of silver parachutes went off, and there was nothing I could do.  
>"Katniss! Wake up, it's okay, it was only a dream." cooed my loving boyfriend Peeta. He held me tight in his arms kissing the top of my head. The hot tears were streaming down my face. We were laying in the bed in our home in the Victor's Village.<br>"It wasn't a dream Peeta." I said angrily, "It was a nightmare." I cried even louder, my sister Prim is dead, my mother is back in the Capitol, and I am in the Victor's village with Peeta and my former Hunger Games mentor Haymitch.  
>"I know Katniss, I know." he whispered softly into my ear sending chills down my back.<br>I turned over on my other side and nestled myself into Peeta's arms even tighter, whenever he's around all of the bad in the world seems to melt from the world.  
>"I love you Katniss." he whispered<br>"I love you too." I answered and then drifted into an almost peaceful sleep.

The next morning Peeta and I were sitting by the fireplace. He made me a plate of my favorite food, cheese buns. He was sketching a picture of something, as I stuffed my face with the delicious food."PEETA MELLARK OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" called a rough voice from outside of our front door. Peeta walked to the door slowly, grabbing a knife on his way there, and realized it was only Haymitch, so he swung it open.  
>"What is the matter with you? I could have killed you!" shouted Peeta knowing that sometimes little things set off the hijacking him.<br>"Right now it's not me you should be worried about dying." he stated urgently  
>"Haymitch, what do you mean?" I asked nervously<br>"Your TV didn't go on?" he asked  
>"No." Peeta answered<br>Haymitch limped over to the TV and smashed the on button.  
>Caesar Flickerman jumped onto the TV screen with bright pink hair and green lips.<br>"We are now very excited to announce President Paylor!" he smiled  
>People in the crowd went crazy as President Paylor came out onto the stage in a pink pants suit with her hair intricately knotted and looped.<br>"Now, president Paylor, it's been a little over two years since you have taken over."  
>"Yes." she said not phased by the crowed of people still cheering<br>"Well, what's this important announcement you have for us?" he asked leaning over his crossed knees as if he could hear better by doing this.  
>"I am very pleased to announce that this year we will be restarting the Hunger Games." she smirked<br>My heart sank into my stomach, this wasn't supposed to happen. Not again. The rebellion, it is as if it was for nothing, all of the people that died, died for nothing. Peeta moved closer to the wall rage in his eyes and punched it. He didn't stop.  
>"Peeta, stop." I begged trying to hold back his arms<br>"GET AWAY!" he screamed  
>"Not real, not real." I said in my most soothing voice. He started to calm down his eyes started to turn back into the calm blue ones I love so much. He pulled me into a big embrace.<br>"I don't want to go back." I cried  
>"Well, there's only one thing we can really tell them anyway." started Haymitch<br>"Stay alive." finished Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy! XX

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peeta was screaming in his sleep  
>"Peeta," I shook him gently to wake him for the unimaginable terrors, "Wake up Peeta, it's not real." His eyes shot open and he threw his hands around my throat. I gave a slight squeal and he let go.<br>"Katniss, I am so sorry." he cried bringing me into a hug.  
>"It's okay." I cooed tightening my grip around him<br>"What time is it anyway?" he asked noticing I was completely dressed  
>"About seven, the prep teams should be here soon." I replied finally loosening my arms from around his neck.<br>"I'm gonna go in the shower." he kissed my lips gently and walked into the bathroom. I sat down thinking of all of the terrors the reaping's brought to me and my family. Now I have to stand up on the stage and watch kids get reaped into the tortures of the Hunger Games. I shuttered at the thought of the mutts on the last night of the games in my first time in the arena. Glimmer's eyes were unmistakable on the mutt by the cornucopia. I shook the thought from my now pounding head and laid back down in my bed.

"Katniss!" smiled Octavia as she walked into mine and Peeta's bedroom.  
>"Hi guys." I forced a smile back as I rubbed my eyes, and walked over to her. As I went through the usual treatments of waxing, painting, and getting glops of make up put on, I still couldn't get the thought of the vicious mutts out of my head.<br>"What am I wearing?" I asked not seeing a new stylist any where.  
>"We have a surprise for you." announced Flavius, I was puzzled by his answer, maybe my mother, I thought to myself. I was wrong, I saw the face of a person I believed to be dead. That person was Cinna.<br>A smile erupted onto my face from ear to ear. I jumped up from the chair I was sitting in and I pulled him into an embrace.  
>"I thought you were dead." I cried with tears coming onto my cheeks.<br>"Well you thought wrong, Girl on Fire." he chuckled. Peeta finally emerged from the bathroom with just a white towel wrapped around his waist.  
>"Cinna?" he questioned<br>"Peeta Mellark." he smiled. Peeta smiled back obviously at a loss for words for the first time in a long time.  
>"Well Katniss I have some work to do, so Peeta let's get you into another room so that they can start fixing you up a bit." stated Cinna. He nodded knowing Cinna would need sometime to get me dressed and looking perfect. As Peeta walked by he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, let go, and walked away. When the door was shut all the way he opened up a black dress bag and it was one of the most beautiful dressed I've even seen. At the bottom of the dress it was small flames bordering the edges and as it worked up the dress went from red to orange then he bust was black. The dress was formfitting and absolutely gorgeous.<br>"You've outdone yourself once again Cinna." I smiled as he slipped the dress around me zippering it up was a quick movement of his wrist.  
>"Thank you Katniss." he said as he tossed me a pair of little black heels and instructed me to sit down and close my eyes. I did as I was told and it felt as if I was sitting with my eyes shut for hours but it was only truly about twenty minutes.<br>"Open." my eyes shot open and I gasped a little bit, my eyes looked like they were smoldering with blacks grays and charcoals all around them. My lips were bright red and my hair was fixed in ringlets and brushed out of my face.  
>"Why am I so done up though?" I asked<br>"Remember what I told you when you asked If I was here to make you look pretty the first time we meet."  
>"I'm here to help you make an impression." I answered like a robot<br>"That's right." he smiled pulling me into a hug. We stayed there for a while, I was so afraid when I thought I lost him forever.  
>"What's going on with you and Peeta?" he asked. The last time he saw us it was a relationship for the cameras and the capitols pleasure.<br>"I love him." I answered, my cheeks starting to burn, I was obviously blushing  
>"You always did Katniss." he laughed<br>"Shut up." I laughed giving him a playful push.  
>"Let's go see the boy with the bread." he stated as he opened the door for me. Peeta was in one of the guest rooms getting all done up by my prep team. Peeta was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a tie that matches my intricate dress.<br>"The girl on fire is still a spark." smiled Octavia. I finally understood the meaning of my dress, even after everything that has happened I am still a spark, a spark with influence.  
>"Come on it's almost time for the reaping and we need to get to Haymitch's, well see you at the capitol." said Cinna. He and the prep team left me and Peeta alone to get to the reaping.<br>"You look absolutely beautiful Katniss." said Peeta  
>"Thanks." I mumbled blushing in the process. He pulled me into a hug and he kissed my head. He worked his way slowly down to my neck. He was making his way up back to my lips and neither of us really wanted to let the other go but I had to pull away.<br>"What?" he asked?  
>"Look at your lips." I laughed. Some of my lipstick got on them. He smiled and wiped it off.<br>"Come on, the reaping's in a half hour, we should get down there and see Effie." I giggled at the remainder of the lipstick on his lips.

"Effie!" I cried as I walked over to her and gave her a hug  
>"Hi Katniss!" she smiled, "Peeta!" she cried and grabbed him into the hug.<br>"It's good to see you too." he said pulling away from the hug as we saw everyone from the district approach the stage, girls on one side, boys on the other, and adults at the back. Effie took a deep breath and walked up the microphone. Just as she did Haymitch joined us onstage surprisingly looking presentable. He handed me something, it was my pin made into a necklace. Peeta fastened it around my neck just as Effie started talking.  
>"Welcome, welcome to the reaping for the 76th Hunger Games, and may the odds ever be in your favor. For the girl tribute, we have Maia Conrad." A young girl who looked around fifteen came towards the stage, she had the seam look. Dark hair, olive skin, and gray eyes. "Now for a young man tribute." Effie stuck her hand in a bowl of boys names swishing around the papers for a while, and she finally pulled out another square of paper. "Layton Caydence." a young boy maybe fourteen walking up to the stage. He had the appearance of a merchants son, he reminded me of Madge and Prim with his blond hair, I just wanted to cry, but I had to keep myself held together for the previous victors speeches which Peeta would most likely be speaking for anyway. He had such a way with words. It reminded me of all of the times in the capitol with Caesar Flickerman.<br>"Now for our previous victors." stated Effie. Peeta and I stepped forward towards the microphone and he started speaking about all of the luck that we wish to the tributes, and we were guided off the stage quickly and brought to the justice building.  
>"Well, it's time to get on the train." sighed Effie looking at the sad families screaming for their children. I couldn't bear to look, Peeta and Haymitch both already sensed it and pulled me towards the train before I did something stupid.<br>"I never thought I would be doing this again." murmered Haymitch  
>"I don't think anyone did." I snapped<br>"Katniss, calm down." said Peeta as he stroked my arm as we boarded the train.  
>"Don't tell me to calm down." I shouted at him<br>"Katniss..." he trailed off as he saw the sad children approach us.  
>"I'll be in my room." I muttered under my breath and I ran towards the room I knew all to well from my two times in the horrible arena.<br>I jumped onto my bed and turned on the t.v to watch the recaps of the reaping. I didn't want to wait for everyone else to do so. They didn't start off with district one though, they started with the capitol. I smirked a little bit. They would finally get a little taste of what they were dishing out for seventy five years. I was so distracted with the thought of funny looking capitol kids running around that I didn't even hear the names of the district one tributes but they both looked around my age."The district two tributes are Annabel Lee, and Rory Hawthorne." said the 'chaperon' of district two tributes. My heart stopped for a moment, I had to rub my eyes and clean out my ears but I heard the inevitable, Gale's little brother would be fighting to the death.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ENJOY XX

I couldn't remember how to breath for a few minutes, but finally Peeta came searching for me and saw the state I was in.  
>"I'm sorry I told you to calm down Katniss, but I don't want to make them more nervous, and upset, then they already are." sighed Peeta approaching the soft bed I was perched on.<br>"It's not that..." I started  
>"Then what?" he asked giving me a look of total confusion<br>"Watch." I pointed to the t.v. He watched for a few minutes and when it finally came to District Two again he understood. He had heard Rory's name too.  
>"Oh Katniss." he murmured and pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder for what seemed like hours, but then he pulled away.<br>"Stay with me?" I asked not wanting to ever let go  
>"Always." he responded with a smile on his face. I smiled back thinking of all of the good times I have had for the past two years with him, and the bad thoughts of the games went away for a while.<br>"What time do we have to go to dinner?" I asked while gently caressing Peeta's arm that was draped around me  
>"I have no idea, Effie will probably come around soon though." he answered. I nodded knowing that this much was true, and not even a minute later a knock came to the door<br>"We're eating in ten minutes I expect you _both_ there." stated Effie, and we heard her heels clicking down the hall towards the tributes rooms.  
>"Better change." stated Peeta as he got off of the bed and started rummaging through the draws. "There's only girls clothes in here."<br>"Yours are probably in your room." I laughed  
>"This is really annoying, they should just put all of our stuff together", he murmured before leaving my room. After I made sure he was gone I grabbed a pair of pants and a light blue shirt. After I changed I went into the bathroom and washed all of the makeup off of my face and proceeded to the dining room. As I entered I took the seat to the right of Haymitch.<br>"Peeta's still not here?" I asked, thinking he would take less time than me  
>"I thought he was with you..." said Haymitch<br>"Nope, they put our stuff in separate rooms." I stated. Haymitch shrugged and continued to drink the liquor in his glass. Effie was the next to join us sitting across from Haymitch. Then Maia came looking pale and extremely nervous to even touch anything near her. Layton came after looking even worse, he was sweating and his eyes were red and puffy. Finally Peeta joined us taking the seat to my right. I gave him a where-the-hell-were-you look and he just shook his head no. I just looked at Layton who took the seat directly across from me. I didn't know what to do or say, so I looked at Peeta for guidance. He understood and started a conversation with Haymitch.  
>"We watched the recaps from the reaping's already." started Peeta<br>"And?" asked Effie  
>"Well, the careers look well, district four has a twelve year old though..."started Peeta<br>"Anything else interesting?" asked Haymitch noticing my expression when Peeta brought up the reaping, but he didn't have a chance to answer because they brought out plates filled with racks of lamb, mashed potatoes and steaming carrots. Maia's and Layton's faces lit up at the sight of the abundance of food.  
>"Enjoy." I smiled at them knowing how it was my first time on the train to the capitol. The food truly is magnificent, and even though we have a new president nothing has really changed, except for the extreme amount of cruelty and security. People can now go from district to district freely as long as they clear it with their bosses. They both just glared at me as if I had said something wrong. I realized my face looked a little twisted as I had said it. I sighed and dug my fork into the mashed potatoes.<br>"As I was saying," continued Haymitch "anything else interesting?"  
>"Well actually yes." answered Peeta. I took a deep breath as I waited for the news to leave his lips.<br>"Rory Hawthorne was reaped for district two." he finished  
>"So?" asked Effie. I forgot she had not been in district thirteen with us for all of those months.<br>"Rory is one of my 'cousins'." I answered putting cousins in air quotes  
>She gasped a bit after my words left my lips. "Katniss I am so sorry." she cried. I nodded appreciating her gesture.<br>"Great." muttered Maia  
>"Excuse me?" I asked a little annoyed at her attitude. Everyone looked up from their meal and laid eyes on Maia.<br>"He's your cousin so you're not going to help us." she answered in a cold tone  
>"I never said that." I stated defensively<br>"Katniss would never do that, she knows what it's like in there." added Peeta in a soothing tone.  
>"Whatever." complained Maia and she stormed off. I slumped back in my chair knowing I had screwed up before anything had ever even started. Layton still looked nervous while shoveling down his last bit of lamb. I took a sip of my water because I had lost my appetite from what had just happened. The rest of dinner was silent and you could hear the clanking of forks on plates. They cleared our plates away and all I could picture was Rory's scared face as he stood up on a stage after his name was called. I was starting to sweat so I rose from my seat and started to walk away when Haymitch called me back.<br>"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?"  
>"Bed." I replied angrily<br>"No you're not. We're talking strategy, but while you're up find the girl and bring her back here." he shot back. I grunted but obeyed walking across the large train to find Maia's room. I finally came across a room with a light on and I could hear sobbing, so I knocked before entering.  
>"What?" sneered Maia<br>"You need to come back to the dining room, we're going to start talking strategy tonight." I answered in the strongest voice I could conjure at the time.  
>"Do it without me." I walked into her room after she said that and she was curled under her blanket.<br>"Please come out?" I pleaded  
>"Why should I, I'm going to die anyway." she answered<br>"If you act like this you are. You need to be strong now in order to be strong in there." I responded sitting on the edge of her bed.  
>"Fine." she muttered and followed me back out to the dining room.<p>

"So...are either of you good at fighting?" asked Peeta, and they both nodded. Haymitch's lips curled up into a smile, this was definitely a good sign.  
>After about an hour of talking about skills and such I got up. "I'm going to sleep." I muttered and walked back to my room. No one followed me or called me back this time. I got in the shower and let the cool water hit my hot, sweaty body before I started to select luxurious smelling shampoo's and soaps. I stood there standing in the shower thinking about poor Rory and Gale and Layton and Maia. Gale's face was flashing into my head, but then Prim's was, and then the bombs and I started crying again. After my shower I walked into the dryer and slipped into my under clothes and just crawled into my bed in that. The silk sheets felt cool against my still hot skin, I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep horrific sleep.<br>"Stop!" I cried, a big wave of fire was coming towards me burning my leg, I could smell the scorching skin. It made me vomit a little. The scenery quickly changed and Glimmer was bloated with disgusting purple liquid rushing out of her body. I was screaming loud, but no one came to help me. The scene changed again and poor little innocent Rue was laying there with a spear through her, she was calling my name and I answered but she didn't hear, and right before she died she said "I hate you Katniss Everdeen." I was crying even more helplessly now. Now the Mutts were back, they were biting Peeta's leg and I went to help him but my hands flew right through him as if I was a ghost. The scene disappeared and I was sitting in the darkness alone. The room finally swooshed in and it was the hospital in district thirteen. I was with Peeta and his beautiful blue eyes looked happy, but in a matter of two seconds happiness turned into rage and he hands were around my neck cutting off my circulation. "SHE'S A MUTT!" he repeatedly screamed. Tears were streaming down my face Finally someone shook me awake.  
>"Katniss, love, wake up." Peeta pleaded with me as I came around. I screamed at the sight of his face and backed up farther away from him on my bed and I looked down and realized I was only wearing my underclothes. I quickly pulled the wet silk sheets over my practically naked body. Peeta started laughing at me.<br>"It is not funny!" I cried in an angry tone  
>"I'm not laughing at your dreams, I'm laughing at your purity." he answered trying to hid his smirk<br>"Shut up Peeta." I stated sternly as I pulled the sheet tighter over me and made my way to the dresser for clean clothes  
>"Katniss, you shouldn't be embarrassed in front of me." he started as he got off of the bed and made his way towards me, and I finally realized what he was wearing. Basically, nothing but in all reality it was pajama bottoms and no shirt. I sized him up and starting laughing while I pulled out some shorts and a shirt, and made my way to the bathroom to put them on. As soon as I came out I realized he had left my room. I sighed, I had offended him by laughing at him. But in my defense his face looked like a confused puppy dog unsure of what to do while he was left at home while the rest of the family went out. My happiness left my body, but someone grabbed me from behind and started tickling me.<br>"Peeta Stop!" I laughed  
>"Never." he answered as he picked me up and threw me on the bed. He continued to tickle me and the feeling of love, and adornment were overflowing my body. Finally he stopped when I was pinned onto my back. He held my wrists down and started to kiss my neck, and he made his way up to my lips so gently.<br>"I love you girl on fire."  
>"I love you too boy with the bread." I smiled through kisses and I saw the clock for the first time, it was about three thirty..<br>"Do you think anyone heard us?" I asked nervously  
>"Nah." answered Peeta sitting up next to me<br>"Well, I hope the kitchens open, I want some hot chocolate." I smiled pulling him up. He stumbled a bit, I had completely forgotten about the prosthetic leg he had gotten after the first games.  
>"I'm sorry." I said giving him an apologetic look<br>"It's fine Katniss, I'm used to it." he shrugged and continued to pull me out of the room.  
>We made our way to the dining room and to our surprise Effie, Haymitch, Maia, and Layton were all sitting out there.<br>"What are you all doing up?" asked Peeta  
>"It's hard to sleep with two hormonal teenagers screaming and laughing." snapped Maia<br>"Maia!" snapped Effie. I was shocked, she was not one to usually yell.  
>"I am so sorry." I started<br>"It's okay." answered Layton. This was the first time he spoke since he boarded the train. I gave him a thank you look and looked back at Effie.  
>"It's not what you think, I was having nightmares again so Peeta woke me up." I said<br>"Katniss, it's fine."  
>I nodded and Peeta was looking around the room, "Is anyone else awake?" he asked<br>"I think there's someone in the kitchen." answered Haymitch in his usual Effie-won't-let-me-drink-right-now voice. I nodded and both Peeta and I started towards the kitchen. To my delight there was someone there, and it was the same person who had made me the warm milk with honey when we were on the way to the quell.  
>"Ehh Heeem." Peeta made a weird voice in his throat to get the mans attention. He shot up from the stool he was sitting in and looked at me and smiled. He was the same person who made the milk and honey. "What can I get you two?" he asked<br>"Can I have a hot chocolate, Peeta do you want anything?"  
>"I'll have the same," he added and we left the kitchen to join the others in the dining room. It was silent for a while, finally Effie broke it. "It's going to be a big big day, so I'm going to get some sleep." we all muttered goodnight and watched her leave adjusting her blue wig and orange robe as she did so.<br>"Haymitch, you should go get some sleep too." suggested Peeta in his most persuasive voice. Haymitch grunted a few obscene words and then left to, hopefully, go to sleep.  
>"Do you two want anything?" I asked noticing they had no mugs or plates in front of them.<br>"No." snarled Maia and she stormed off. We were left waiting for our hot chocolate sitting with Layton  
>"Peeta, I already messed up." I cried<br>"No you didn't Katniss, she'll come around." answered Layton before Peeta even had the chance.  
>"What do you mean?" asked Peeta<br>"Well, she doesn't like how you and Katniss act, she thinks it's not fair to the both of us. You two get to be in love, and we get to fight to the death." he responded  
>"That's not fair, I was in your position at one point too, actually we were both there twice." I snapped<br>"I know, and I'm grateful I have you two." he added before getting up and leaving.  
>"That's rude of her." said Peeta. I nodded and soon enough we had steaming mugs of liquid heaven in our hands and we made our way back to my room. We sipped on our coco silently and I yawned.<br>"Are you tired?" asked Peeta.  
>"No," I lied while trying to stifle another yawn<br>"Let's go to sleep, liar." he smiled and placed the mugs on the dresser and joined me in a bed whose sheets have been replaced.  
>"Goodnight, love."<br>"Night Peeta."  
>A knock came at our door what seemed like two minutes later. "Up up up! It's going to be a big big day!" shouted Effie through the door. I rose silently trying now to wake Peeta. I grabbed some clothes out of one of the drawers and changed in the bathroom. When I got up Peeta was gone, so I assumed that he went to change, but someone grabbed me from behind again, but this time it wasn't playfully.<br>"Peeta! Peeta! It's me, Katniss. Not real! Not real!" I shouted struggling to break free from his strong grasp. He let go ever so slowly, and backed away.  
>"Katniss..." he started<br>"Peeta, I'm fine. We're both fine." I cooed as I made my way off of the floor and across the room to stand with him.  
>"I'm sorry." he kept repeating in a sad voice<br>I pulled him into a hug and started to stroke the back of his neck soothingly, but we broke apart when we heard another knock at the door."Are we awake?" called Effie  
>"Yeah." we both muttered together. We heard her heels clicking down the hallway signaling she was gone.<br>"I'll see you at breakfast." said Peeta, he kissed me lightly and left. I dilly dallied around the room for ten minutes playing with all of the buttons on the remote control and brushing my teeth twice. I was finally getting hungry so I left to join the others in the dining room.  
>"And when we get there you will meet you prep team and stylists to make you look fabulous." finished Effie as soon as I walked in. I knew she was talking about all of the preparing for tonight's chariot ride to entertain the people of the capitol. I sat down next to Peeta and started to eat the banana pancakes that were placed in front of me. No one said a word to each other. I sipped my orange juice quietly and the train started to slow down.<br>"Were here." murmured Haymitch, Layton and Maia rushed over to the window to see the capitol in all of its beauty.  
>"Well, let's go get beautified." smiled Effie as she lead us out of the train and onto the platform where we were escorted to the building we had stayed in before the games last time.<br>"Peeta and Katniss, Cinna is waiting upstairs for you along with Octavia, Venia, and Flavious. I'll see you tonight." smiled Effie as she lead the two sad children to become the capitols expectation for normal.  
>"Ready to go?" asked Peeta as we made our way towards the large glass elevator<br>"As ready as I'll ever be." I moaned and we boarded the elevator to go meet Cinna and the rest of the people who were around to help me make an impression, because I am Katniss Everdeen, girl on fire.


End file.
